Diary of Leah Aoirohi
by Leah Ka
Summary: After a sleep over Leah and Riku finds them self in the Naruto world. Thanks to them, the world of naruto starts to change, but is that a good thing? And what will the girls do when love pulls them in two very different directions? OCxSasori OCxGaara
1. Prologue

Hi everybody! So this is the intro to my new Naruto story! I hope you like! Pease leave a review then I will.... *looks around* Ah! *Takes a cookie out of nowhere* I will give you this cookie! *looks at the cookie* You know what? I changed my mind think I'm going to keep this one!!

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody in Naruto. All rights goes to Masashi Kishimoto..

I DO however own my OC Leah Aoirohi and my friend Relina-Chan owns her OC Riku Tenshi (I'm very gratefull for borrowing her!)

* * *

**_Diary of Leah Aoirohi_**

_September 27th 2013:_

_Hello! My name is Leah Aoirohi. I'm writing this because I hope someday someone will find this book and know the true story of Riku Tenshi and Leah Aoirohi. You see, Riku and I got sucked into the world of Naruto. Unbelievable right? But it's true! Actually the story is pretty amazing and I'm going to tell it through this book. But before I start you should know some things about Riku and me: _

_The first thing you should know is, Riku and I are currently 18 years old. We come from a small country called Denmark. If you don't know where that is, try Google it… If there are no results, you are probably from another dimension then us. _

_In looks Riku and I was almost opposites. Riku's hair reached her lower back, was blond and a bit curly. My hair was on the other hand dark brown, straight and went a couple of inches below my chin. Riku's eyes were light blue and had a hint of green in them. Mine were just plan grey. Riku was slim, pale and short while I was curvy, had a small tan and about a half foot higher then her. So as you can hear/read we looked very different…_

_Noticed I used past time while describing our looks? You will see why soon enough._

_Now I could write about our personalities but that wouldn't be much fun, so instead I will let you discover it yourself._

_There isn't anything els to tell about us, so I'm just going to start writning our story now. It all started on September 30th 2010…_


	2. Chapter one

As I walked into the class I spotted a well known blond girl, standing with her back against me. I smile and snuck up behind her.

"Riku! I have great news!" I yelled loudly making her spin around in surprise. She glared lightly at me.

"Don't do that!"

"Sorry! Won't do it next time" I said innocently, knowing very well I would. Riku shook her head with a small smile. She knew it too.

"So what is the great news?" she asked curiously.

"My parents have decided to forgive me, so I'm not grounded anymore! We can finally have our sleepover slash Naruto marathon!" I clapped my hands in joy while jumping on the spot. Riku smiled and clapped her hands too.

"Really? That's amazing!" I nodded happily.

"But really Leah, getting a tattoo even though your parents said no, wasn't one of your smartest ideas…"

"I didn't hear a no, I only heard an annoying noise..." I defended with a smirk. I looked down at the newly made tattoo. It was very simple, just a blue flame. It was placed on the back of my right hand, below the thumb.

After stroking my tattoo a couple of times I looked up at Riku again.

"So the sleep over, your place or mine?" I asked.

"I got the house for myself tonight so I guess-"

"Great your place it is then!" I said cutting her off.

I really looked forward to the sleepover. Neither Riku nor I had every watched an episode of Naruto. We had only read the manga. Riku read the whole manga on Danish while I read it on English, which meant I was a whole lot farther than her. And believe me; it was hard not to saying anything to her when something big happened!

"Everybody, quick! Sit down, the teacher is coming!" One of our class mates shouted. Riku and I sighed at the same time. We had math now, our, well to say it nice, least favorite subject. I turned to walk over to my seat when I remembered something.

"Oh Riku! I almost forgot to say something very important!" I spun around to look at her.

"Oh and that is?" she asked with a lifted eye brown. She was already at her seat. "Leah is a good girl!!" I exclaimed loudly, making some of our classmates turn their head to give me a strange look. Riku starred at me as I was crazy before she shook her head with a small laugh.

"You and your Tobi parodies" I send her a big grin before walking over to my seat. I sat down just as the teacher got through the doors to the class room.

"Alright everybody, take out your books and turn to page 132!" moans and groans were heard from all over the class.

The reason I wanted to go home to Riku. Her house was BIG! Her room alone was twice the size of my living room. Her furniture was very comfortable, very expensive too and, well, there was just a nice aura about the whole place. It was a lot different than my home. I wasn't poor, but my house didn't have a good aura, no the aura was more tense at my house then in Riku's. Also the TV in the living room was a flat screen which had a very good picture, perfect for a Naruto marathon.

"Riku, are the popcorns ready yet?" I yelled loudly from Riku's living room.

"Yes, I'm coming in with them now!" her voice floated out from the kitchen and was soon followed by Riku herself. In her hands was a big bowl of warm popcorns.

"So have you got the DVD to work?" she asked while eating one of the newly made popcorns.

"'Course I have, it's me we are talking about" I said with a smirk while sitting down in the couch with the remote in my right hand. She snorted.

"Haha very funny" she said sarcastic.

"I think so too!"

Riku shook her head with a smile and sat down next to me. I pushed the 'start' bottom and the Naruto theme song started to play.

"Riku this is the best thing you have ever bought" I mumbled with my eyes glued to the screen.

"Yeah… Popcorns?" she said also with her eyes on the screen. I grabbed a handful of popcorns and ate them quickly. Episodes passed one by one and short time after I gave up on count them. At some point I suddenly began to feel really sleepy. I stiffened a yawn with my hand and shook my head to trying to get rid of the sleepiness. It didn't help me at all. After a minute struggle I gave up trying to keep my eyes open and let my eyelids close. The last thing I remember before everything became completely black was Riku's light snoring.

I groaned as I feel someone poke me in the side.

"Stop…" I mumbled sleepy. The poking continued and I growled.

"Stop poking me damn it or I swear I WILL bite you!"

I could be a bit grumpy when people tried to wake me up. The poking stopped and I smiled and tried to snuggle deeper into the cough… until I realized I wasn't laying on a cough. I frowned and let my hand stroke across the ground be need med, expecting to feel the fabric from my cough. Instead I feel grass.

"What the hell?!" I shouted and opened my eyes. I looked up into an unknown girl's face. The girl yelped in surprise and she lost balance and landed flat on her ass. "Ouch!" She sent me an annoyed look.

"Couldn't you have warned me Leah?" she asked.

I looked shocked at the girl. She sounded exactly like Riku! And more, she was wearing exactly the same clothes as Riku had been wearing under the sleep over: Black pants and a black t-shirt with the red text saying 'Bite me'. I also noticed the girl wasn't wearing any shoes; she only had blue soaks on her feed. I sat up and starred at the girl.

"Riku?" I asked cautious, not completely convinced it was her. I mean this girl looked very different then the Riku I knew. This girl had white hair that reached her shoulders and her eyes were silver.

"Yeah who ells!"

"What happened to your hair… and your eyes?!"

Riku looked very surprised at me.

"What happened to ME? I was going to ask you the same thing!"

I froze when realization hit me. When something had happened to Riku, the odds of something had happened to me was high. I slowly turned my head and to my utterly shock, I saw something purple. Oh God! I looked down at myself and felt relieved. I was still wearing my own clothes, a black tank top, black jeans and black soaks. My tattoo was even there. I looked at Riku again when I had looked down at my self and checked anything ells had changed. She looked at me with a big frown.

"… My hair is white Leah… IT'S WHITE! Old people have white hair! I'm not old!!"

"Hey, you have nothing to complain about! My hair is freaking purple!!" I exclaimed loudly.

"And your eyes, well, they kind of violet too…" Riku mumbled while looking away.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "This is just fucking great!! My hair AND my eyes are purple?! Where's the emo corner when you need it? Where is the emo corner?! I need the emo corner! Give me an emo c-"

"Leah! Stop rambling and look around"

I stopped in the middle of my sentence and did as Riku had said. My eyes widened. I had been so shocked because of the change of looks I hadn't noticed we where stand in the center of a small clearing in the middle of a wood. The ground of the clearing was covered in soft light green grass and five stones were placed around in something that resembled a circle. The sun was peaking down on us and by the position it was about 12pm. The clearing was very beautiful, even thought it was simple.

"Where are we?" Riku asked in a whisper.

"No idea" I stood up with a smirk. Suddenly I felt very adventurous. "But I know we sure as hell not going to find out by just sitting here"

There was a doubtful look in her silver eyes and it was directed at me. "Shouldn't we stay here? I mean walking around in an unknown forest doesn't seem as such as good idea…"

I cocked an eye brown. "You really rather want to stay someplace we don't know and wait for the thing slash people that brought us here? Geesh that sounds like a good plane!"

She frowned. "When you say it like that…" with that she got up and dusted herself off.

"So which way?" she asked and looked around.

"Right" I answered immediately. Riku looked questioningly and opened her mouth to ask but I cut her off. "It's just my intuition"

She shook her head but kept quiet. I laughed for myself as we started to walk out of the clearing. As we walked through the forest I starred in awe.

"Riku, look at these trees! They are HUGE!" I chirped happily.

The trees really were huge. I had never seen anything like them. The sun shun down from above and through the deep green leaves, patters of light hid the ground. I practically danced around in the patters with a smile on my face. Riku just were quiet and looked around.

"Come on Riku, this place is so pretty~! Don't be so serious" I smiled to her but I were meet with a hard glare. She put her hands on her hips.

"How can't I be? We have been kidnapped Leah! Who knows when the kidnappers will come back!"

Even thought Riku was yelling at the end of the sentence I knew she was scared. I smiled sadly. I was scared myself. But when I was scared I tried to make a joke out of it, I pushed it away. Because if I let the fear get too close I would panic. Already now, even though I tried to get the best out of the situation and focus on the trees that surrounded us, my body shook a bit.

"Don't worry Riku; it's going to be fine…"

"How do you know?!"

I was about to answer when I hear a sound. I looked around immediately, trying to judge where it came from. Riku was also looking around and her body was tensed. I myself had my fist clinch tightly. Was it the kidnappers? Where they coming back? If it was them, what should we do? Run? Fight? Thoughts swirled around in my head. I shoot a look at Riku. She was looking at me with a strange look in her eyes.

"Riku?" I asked confused.

"Let's stay Leah, and find out who our kidnappers are"

I was a bit surprised when she said it at first. Only moments ago she had been so close to panicking and now, stubbornness shun in her eyes. I shook my head with a grin; I never really would figure her out completely. And somehow I had the feeling she had it the same way about me.

The sound grew louder by the second. I was now able to detect where it came from. I narrowed my eyes and waited for what ever to come. In the corner of my eyes I saw Riku do something similar. A dark figure move between the trees. It was moving fast forward, directly towards us. Something in my mind told be there was something wrong. The figure was much faster then anything ells I had ever seen.

* * *

A bit cliffhanger-ish? Well, thanks for reading this! Please leave a review!! 3

I still don't own anybody from the naruto world, some dude which name I don't remember does. Through the story, it is not going to change.... So this disclaimer is for the whole story!


End file.
